Sergeant Slick: Eyes
by Moondoe
Summary: He's free and kicking...well, running actually. Slick/OC
1. Chapter 1

"You've got a visitor," one of the guards of the prison said, opening the door so that a cloaked person could enter. Prisoner 11234, formerly Sergeant Slick, first thought it was a _jetii_ coming to interrogate him. The cloak was one of a Jedi. He couldn't see who it was since the hood was covering their face. He wasn't concerned, he laid back onto the cot and sneered at the figure.

"Come to try and get more info, _aruetii_," he said venomously. They didn't answer. They gestured for the guard to leave them.

"You sure you don't want to do this in the interrogation room," he asked halfway out the door. They nodded and guard left them alone with a shrug. The Jedi slowly turned to face him.

"You betrayed me," was all his visitor whispered. They stared at each other and as his brain recognized the voice, his heart started to sting at her words. Slick twisted in his bed so that he was sitting on the edge.

"Never," he said back.

"You betrayed us to the droids," she accused. He had nothing to say to that. Her lips trembled as she asked him why. He didn't answer. He just stared up at her.

The cloak fell away and Slick's heart followed it down. It wasn't a _jetii._ It was a woman.

A woman with fiery red hair that curled around her ears with deep blue eyes like the bottom of an ocean floor.

A beautiful woman

A fiery woman

His woman

"I did it for us," he said, staring her in the eyes as he said it. She shook her head at him, her eyes showing only disgust.

"You did it for yourself," she hissed.

Slick shot up from his spot then, towering over her by a full head and shoulders. How could she say that? She didn't know what he was thinking, she wasn't him! He did it for THEM! For their future!

His lips curled back into a snarled and he yelled," I DID IT FOR US!"

HOW COULD YOU DO IT FOR US," she screamed back," YOU PUT MY SISTERS, YOUR BROTHERS, AND ME IN DANGER! WE COULD'VE BEEN KILLED BY THE DROIDS!"

"WE WOULD'VE BEEN BETTER OF WITH THE DROIDS! WE...ARE IN...A SLAVE ARMY," he roared," I AM SICK OF THIS _SHABLA_ REPUBLIC AND ITS DIRTY ROTTEN CORE! THEY SAY THEY FIGHT FOR FREEDOM, JUSTICE, AND ALL THAT _OSIK_! BUT THEN THEY TURN AROUND AND CREATE US! NO FREEDOM OF OUR OWN JUST TO DO THEIR DIRTY WORK WHILE THEY SIT IN THEIR OFFICES AND FEED OFF OF OUR WORK LIKE PARASITES! THIS _DAR'YAM_ REPUBLIC SHOULD NEVER HAVE STARTED IF THIS IS ITS BEST!"

The girl went quiet, but Slick could see her hatred and violence in her eyes as they turned them a hot, glowing orange-red.

"Then I wouldn't have been made...and neither would you," she said heatedly.

"It'd be better if we weren't," he shot back. She stiffened.

"Traycen," he said, softening considerably and reached out his hands," I would never betray you. The Republic, yes. The _jetii_, in a heartbeat...but never you." She glared at him and turned away, putting her head in her hands. Her hands slid back over her head and she grabbed the ends as she looked to the ceiling. _Fierfek_, she couldn't do this. She wanted to come and talk some sense into his head but now that she was here she couldn't get any of her thoughts straight. They just tossed around and didn't make any sense.

"Traycen," he asked and put a hand on her shoulder, but she jerked her shoulder away.

"I don't need you touching me. I don't need you looking at me. _Osik_! I WISH I DIDN'T LOVE YOU, YOU _CHAAKARE_," she screamed as she turned to him. She took a deep breath to try and soothe herself but found out it was failing miserably.

Slick was giving her a look, a look that wanted answers, then a look of recognition.

"Beat me," he said. A moment of silence and stillness passed before Slick suddenly stripped out of the top of his body suit. Traycen stared at his bare torso for a while before stepping back and shaking her head. But Slick followed her.

"Beat me...I can see it in your eyes. Your angry, too. Not at me...at the Republic and their chains around us. You can see them and your angry about them. You have no one to take it out on. You'll snap soon," he said calmly. She stared at him some more, looking at him as if he was crazy. He came closer to her so that he had her pressed up against the wall and trapped her with his hands on both sides of her head. He made her hold his gaze as he looked her dead in the eyes.

"What will happen," he whispered quietly," When your sisters have no more use to the Republic."

Traycen went dead white at the question and felt her anger immediately rise to the surface with a vengeance. He knew how to hit her buttons. How DARE he use her sisters. Her knee came up without her head thinking and Slick fell to floor clutching himself. Traycen was on him immediately.

She let it all out on him then: her frustrations, her worries, her fears, her disgust. He was right. The Republic would probably kill them off when the war ended. They knew all the top secret information and once they were told, they'd always be a weak link. It was always bugging her, eating at her mind, never giving her any peace. Punch after punch landed on Slick, even when he fell back onto the floor the punches rained down on his figure though not as gentle as rain. When he recovered from her knee, Slick was up and fighting her back. He grabbed a hold of her hands when she tried to punch again and wrestled against her. Strength and speed were on his side, but Traycen wasn't far behind. Not only did they wrestle, they punched and bit and used every dirty trick that they knew, all to let off steam that had been building in them for years with nothing to take it out on. Both soon ran out of energy and stopped. Traycen laid against the cool wall, sweating and more than a little bruised. She looked up to Slick, and saw what not thinking could do.

He was laying against the other wall of the cell: bruised, panting, and bleeding. Dark mottled spots were appearing all over his chest and face already. His upper lip was split and bleeding, while blood slithered past his eye from a nasty scrap on his forehead

"Feel better," he gasped. Traycen gaped at what she had done and looked down to her hands. The knuckles were red and cracked and the rest of her body showed no such brutality.

He had gone easy on her.

"I'm sorry," she breathed crawling over to him and taking his face in her hands," I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She waved her hand over his eye and watched as the bruise disappeared. She went to his other scrapes and bruises, some taking more than just a few waves of her hand. Traycen was part of Miya's batch, and came out with a minor skill of healing just not as strong as her sister. When she was done, Slick rolled his head around and stood up. But when he took a step towards her, she shoved her hand out.

"Stay. Away," she said," I don't need you to convince me to do anything anymore _di'kulta_ than that." Slick peered at her eyes and his lips quivered.

"You feel better though," he said, losing his battle and grinned triumphantly at her. She glared at him. He was right. She DID feel better after pounding the _osik_ out of him. Her hand stayed outstretched to keep him away. But he stepped up and took it gently, pulling it to his face and cupped his hand against it. She jerked her arm back sharply, but he had a good grip on her.

_Osik_, she couldn't do it, no matter how bad she had bruised him a few minutes ago. This was SLICK

Her friend

Her _cyar'ika_

He always turned her into molten lava the second he touched her.

When she heard he had betrayed them, like any girl with a _cyar'ika_, she couldn't wrap her mind around it and defended him. Slick loved his brothers! He wouldn't do anything to get more of them killed! But then she had seen as they took him to the brig and she knew it was true. The image had been in her head for a while. From it, another image was born. One of his execution. Oh, yes. Traitors always got executed. She could see him perfectly clear when the time came. His back ramrod straight, head held high, and his hardened eyes glaring defiantly into the blasters until the end. Traycen's eyes shut and her breathing hitched when that image came.

But Slick wouldn't let her think about it.

With his eyes still staring right into hers, he shifted her hand

His mouth just brushed against her fingertips, just barley a touch of his lips. Warm breath swirled around her fingers as he breathed against her hand. Then, he kissed her palm as if he was kissing her mouth. He held her spread fingers against his cheek as kissed it. It tickled slightly but also sent jolts through her arm, making her bite her lip.

He did the same with her wrist, his tongue slowly tracing the blue veins there, making her whole arm tremble

He stepped closer, trailing his lips up her arm to her shoulder. She felt him, unable to move, breath in her scent at her neck. He was so close...she could feel his eyelashes against her skin. The warm heat of his mouth moved to her throat, upwards to her chin, then back down to her throat just above her collar bone. She suddenly remembered that he had no shirt on. Traycen's eyes fluttered shut as she felt the warmth of his flesh. Shudders went up her spine and she gently touched the bared skin. Years of tough training had made his abs rock solid and very tight, he had scars that weren't from their fight, and his skin, tanned and beautiful, was stretched tightly over his muscles.

"My little Traycen," he murmured against her throat, making her shiver," My beautiful little Traycen."

His hand replaced his mouth.

Traycen felt herself freeze and her eyes snap open. So this was his plan...he was going to kill her. Crush her neck or squeeze until she couldn't breath. Or he'd hold her hostage so he could leave. She swallowed loudly and shut her eyes. She couldn't fight him. She couldn't kill him. Anyone else would have already been torn apart...but this was Slick. Like before and for the future (if she lived to see it), she couldn't do anything. Slick felt her swallow against his palm and knew immediately where her thoughts were.

"You think I'm going to kill you," he said. Her eyes opened and stared into his, unblinking and answering.

"Take...my hand off...your throat," he whispered. Her hand came up slowly and touched his fingers. She watched his face as she easily pried his finger off and intwine them together as she brought his hand down. Slick's free hand took hold of a stray lock.

"I could never hurt you, Traycen," he murmured," You made me see."

"See what," she asked. His eyes, as always, stared right into hers.

"You made me see the chains around my feet and the blind fold around my eyes," he answered evenly. Traycen didn't like that. If that was true, then because of her Slick was going to be...

Her eyes shut and she gulped against the tears that wanted to come, but never did.

"They're going to execute you," she said with a heavy heart.

"I know," he said, finally looking away from her and down casting his eyes. She looked away from him and clenched her jaw tight. The image came to the forefront of her mind again except this time, the deed had been done. Burn marks right in the chest and his eyes staring open skyward. Traycen's chest squeezed even harder and her stomach dropped. She couldn't bear to see that image come true. She'd die along with him. She didn't want him to go so she might never see him again...but better away and alive than for her to be staring down at his corpse.

"I can't let them," she said. Slick said nothing, but his eyebrows creased slightly and his eyes went back to her face. Traycen stepped away from him and went to the door. She looked around carefully and for a long time before picking up her cloak and flinging it around Slick, and hauling him out the door. They were lucky that almost everyone was in the mess right then. She brought him to a vent that was a little ways from her own room in the female's part of the quarters.

"We used to use it to go outside," she whispered as she removed the metal and set it down quietly to the side. Slick peered in. He couldn't see a thing in front of him. He stepped inside warily. It was a big opening, but small enough that Slick had to stoop to get in comfortably. Once Traycen was sure he'd fit and would be able to get to the outside safely, she stepped back and leaned down to take a hold of the vent to put it back into place. Slick's head whipped around to stare at her.

"_She's not coming_," he thought and a pressure was put on his chest," _I'll never see her again.._."

That would not do. She was the reason he betrayed the Republic...and she was going to be the reason why he'd walk out of this tunnel.

He quickly walked back to the entrance before she could put the vent back in place and grabbed her arm.

"Come with me," he urged. Traycen sighed. She should've known. She gave a few experimental tugs, but as she thought, he didn't let go. Slick...didn't let anything go easily and it looked like she was included.

"Slick, I can't...my sisters are...," she said now struggling to make him let go.

"I won't leave you here to be a pleasure slave," he said, spitting the last part out. His grip tightened around her arm and he tried to pull her into the tunnel, but Traycen dug her heels into the ground and held out her free hand to grab onto the opening. Slick's eyes narrowed at her. He could very well take her by force...but then she'd keep trying to run even when he got her away. His powers of persuasion had failed him once and would probably fail him again...

But he wouldn't need to find out. A glint caught his eye and drew it to something behind her.

"I won't leave you here...as a traitor," he said calmly. Traycen looked at him sharply. He pointed to the object just past her head. She turned, not letting her guard down or her grip go. Her eyes looked around the hall trying to find what he was pointing at and when she did it took her a while to figure out what it was.

A camera

"No," she whispered. That camera would show her helping Slick...and brand her a traitor

Traycen felt her knees suddenly become weak as she stared into the camera's lenses. She couldn't go back. Not now. She couldn't go back to her sisters. They'd all know that she was a traitor. She'd be shot.

Slick shut his eyes and willed himself not to feel sick. He had wanted it to come out differently for Traycen...not like this. Now she'd be just as hunted as he was. If that camera wasn't there and they'd left, then everyone would probably think that he'd kidnapped her and wouldn't harm her if they found them.

"_But_," he thought to himself, his eyes flashing open to stare at her in determination," _If this is what it takes_..._then I'll take it_."

"Come with me," Slick said again aloud," I don't want you to die in my place."

She met his eyes. They both knew they'll never be able to come back unless they wanted to be shot. He looked at her with such sad pleading eyes, she felt her heart ache. What had she to lose? Yes, she'd miss her sisters.

But...

The Republic didn't give her a life. A true life. One where she could live freely and have her own choices. It forced her to do things she didn't want to do: Lie, sleep with the most disgusting _hu'tuune_ that other spies didn't want to, murder whole families down to the last child...

That one word brought a torrent of words. Mother, love, family, grow old...children is what she wanted the most that the Republic couldn't, wouldn't, give her. Slick's children, was more specific. Maybe with her hair and his eyes...

Another tug on her hand brought her back to looking at Slick. He had her almost fully into the tunnel now. All that she could see of his face was his honey brown eyes. His other hand was reaching out to her, but stopped when her eyes lost that glassy look. They blinked at each other for a few seconds. He pulled her again, his eyes even more intense...more pleading than ever. Filled with promises, hopes she knew she would _**never**_ have a chance at again. Traycen shut her eyes and allowed Slick to be pull her deeper into the tunnel, into the darkness...

And out into freedom.

* * *

><p><strong>Star Wars: Clone Wars and Slick belong to LucasFilms Ltd and Company<strong>

**Traycen is mine (No stealing)**

**Please review and tell me what you think**


	2. Beneath the Hood, Beneath the Skin

A lone patrol of trooper walked the streets of Courascant, making sure all was well. Usually the only thing that they did on this job was taking down petty criminals and the like. But tonight had them on edge since it seemed to be as if everything was holding its breath around them and making sure every where was dead quiet.

"Wait," one of the men said, holding up a hand. All immediately stopped, tensed up and ready for a fight, listening intently to hear what he was hearing. There did seem to be a small break in the air...but still there was no sound.

"You sure you weren't hearing things, _vod_," one of them asked gruffly when they all finally stopped listening,"Because if y-"

Then they heard it.

A soft groan

They were on the move before their minds could catch up to their bodies, instincts and training immediately making them zero in on the source and go into defensive positions around the source. The sergeant moved first into the mouth of the alley with his blaster aimed perfectly at the back of a cloaked man. His mouth opened to demand who he was but as soon as he saw them, all he could say was a soft,"Uhh..."

The man had a woman up against the wall of the alley way, their hoods concealing their faces but the small satisfied sounds coming from one's mouth made it...crystal clear that one was female. The build and height of the other could only be male.

The sergeant still hadn't lowered his gun and the rest of the squad also stared at the oblivious couple. The two grappled at each other, grabbing shoulders and necks to press themselves, somehow, closer to each other as they devoured the other's mouth. They broke away only a few times for breath but immediately resealed themselves.

The troopers watched on in longing, knowing that they were missing out on this for their own.

What would it be like, to have their own woman who loved them...and for her to show them this much passion.

The Sergeant of the squad licked his suddenly dried lips, silenced his helmet's audio projectors with an eye roll before telling the squad,"Move out...quietly."

The guns were lowered...but the men still didn't move. Their eyes, all their videos were fixed on the scene in front of them. Someone gulped. Someone else gave off a small whimper. The sergeant took his time to gather up enough composure to actually sound menacing.

"I said move out!"

This time, the squad did as they were told, moving away from the alley quietly as they could. The sergeant stayed for a little while longer, still staring at the couple. The passion had slowly started to die down, leaving only sweet kisses in their wake. Sweet enough to make his heart wrench as he finally tore his eyes away from the scene. But now it was embedded in his mind's eye. He was grateful for that at least. He could imagine himself in that position. See only his face beneath the hood trying to press his passions on the woman beneath his body, happily accepting his kisses and motions. Returning them with her own. A slow shudder went down his back ad spine at the thought of a woman actually letting him kiss her. But he shook his head quickly, held it up high, and went off to rejoin his group.

He didn't see the man break away from the woman's lips and lift his face as he left.

He didn't see his own face from inside the hood.

The woman looked where her companion was looking and asked if they'd left.

"Yes," he said in a raspy voice, pushing back his hood as he started edging to the end of the alley and peered around the corner just to be safe. The soft thunk of their boots didn't deceive, already they were turning the next corner. But he stayed there until they all disappeared and still stared for after them for a while with his ears straining for any other noise. After all, Sergeant Slick had to be careful. When he could no longer hear the sound of their boots, he felt relief flood his system, though it did nothing to relax him. He knew better than to relax in enemy territory.

"Put that back on," his companion hissed, pulling his hood over his head again,"I don't want you to be taken from me again!"

The former sergeant chuckled and leaned down for a few quick kisses that brought protests, however weak.

"Come on! We have to keep moving."

"But maybe another squad comes along and finds us out? At least I'll give them a run for their credits by kissing you as we die," he said deadpanned both serious and humorous as well as flattering.

She couldn't help a small quirk of her lips. It was good to know he developed a small sense of humor...however dark. She grabbed his shirt and started to pull on him

"Come on, Romeo," she said,"Lets go find a ship..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Sorry it's short, there will be more.**

**The-Volturi-Addict had asked for more, so I took it off completed to do a little more.**** So review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Unexpected

Two shadows stole silently across the noisy space station, sprinting on silent feet completely unnoticed by the world around them. Holo cameras were scanned for, noted, and avoided as they ran. They ran until they came to the loading area, where ships were standing nearly side by side, ready to be their chosen vessel to freedom. The smaller one suddenly pulled back the big one as it tried to move towards one. A patrol of trooper marched by, glancing over to where they were. One broke off to look once more, believing the shadow to have moved. The smaller shadow took a chance by shedding off her hood and stepped into the light with a frown across her mouth.

"Somethin' I can do for you, soldier," she asked a little pointedly, with a little grit in her voice. He took a startled step back when she appeared and answered a negative, a little louder than necessary and a little too quickly.

"Are ya sure, sugar? You did break away from your group to see little ol' me."

The soldier cleared his throat and shook his head,"Why are you hiding in there?"

"Who said I was hiding?"

"Anyone who goes into the shadows do not want to be seen for one reason or another."

The answer made the corners of her lips tilt up and he shifted a little, making the grin grow a small bit more.

"Big spaceport like this," she asked shaking her head,"Gal like me could get lost. Or worse. I'm stayin' here so no one sees me, but close enough to the ship."

She jerked her thumb over to a ship that was a dark green with more than a few scratches on it. It had obviously seen better days as did the crew.

He seemed to soften up a small bit for the lie,"Not on our watch, ma'am."

"Ma'am," she laughed and finally showed him her full smile that made him lean a little,"That's a new one. Ain't you a darlin'?"

"Uh...Ahem," he coughed, trying to straighten up and look professional once more,"Thank you, ma'am. Do-do you need me to stay?"

Traycen's grin softened to a tender smile for the trooper. She'd always been a sucker for the shinies.

"Naw...but you can do something for me."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Lean down here."

He stilled for only a moment at the odd request, trying to distinguish if she'd hurt him if he did. Traycen spread her hands wide to show she was unarmed. He shifted nervously again, glancing to the side where his group had gone and finally leaned. Smile never wavering, Traycen leaned up to plant a small kiss on the dip in the helmet where his cheek would have been. She was close enough to hear a small intake of breath.

"Thank you for serving, sugar."

The bigger shadow darted over to the scruffy ship Traycen had pointed to, hiding behind crates that the crew were loading onto the ship. It crept over and knocked on the wood gently.

Gently, he lifted up a lid and silently cheered at his companions good, or lucky, instincts.

* * *

><p>Despite her saying she didn't need him, the trooper stayed patiently next to Traycen as they waited for the crew to finish packing up the gear and head off. This made things a little difficult for her, for obvious reasons. But Traycen slowly thought of a plan. When the time came for the crew to leave, she made like she was going before stopping and turning back around to smile at him.<p>

"One more kiss for luck, sugar?"

"Wait," he said shakily and seals hissed as he took off his helmet. He was one of the genetically mutated clones. The ones with white hair and blue eyes and immediately Traycen's breath caught in her throat. She had heard of them, but never seen one. He was lovely. He looked a little shy when she kept staring and looked ready to bolt when she stepped up to him. She reached out to caress his cheek and watched as his eyes shut against the small contact.

"You are so beautiful," she murmured and he looked at her wide eyed,"Come here..."

He leaned down and she leaned up, this time forgoing his cheek for his lips.

"What's your name," she asked when she pulled back. The trooper had to swallow many times before he could form a coherent answer.

"E-Edge. My name is Edge," he said, clearing his throat. She smiled one more at him.

"Stay safe, Edge."

With that, she strode off to the now deserted ship (crew was inside) and hopped just inside before turning to Edge one last time. Two of his brothers were with him now, all three staring at her. She smiled at them the whole time until the door closed.

* * *

><p>As Slick and Traycen blasted off into space, the three brothers still stared at where the woman had been...where the IO agent had been. The two looked at each other before turning to their brother. He cleared his throat once more and gently touched his lips for a small moment, savoring the feel of a woman's warm lips on his own.<p>

"We saw nothing. Mission completed. Comm General Ru'more..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Aaaaaand TRAYCEN PICTURES: gallery/?catpath=scraps#/d5t224d with short hair & gallery/?catpath=scraps#/d5t17ht long hair. Enjoy!**

**Slick & Edge belong to LucasFilms Ltd.**

**Traycen is mine.**

**Pleeeeeease review?**


End file.
